


Treasure

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Game Play Drabble, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is so terribly written I had to post it as is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: It's been a minute since Isabela and Marian Hawke have seen each other, but their lust for each other hasn't changed. A harrowing battle against some demons is a great excuse for some post-battle sex.





	Treasure

After a brief encounter unexpected demons, Marian notices the door to the room in the Viscount’s chamber is wide open. “Shit...” she frantically runs in front of an obvious corpse. “Quick, Merrill, Anders, get rid of this thing. Isabela, make some noise.”

“Um...” Isabela says, thinking frantically for a moment. She growls. “Ugh! Grrr!” She smiles mischievously and moans. “Oh...Marian! Right there! Uh...ugh! Harder!”

Marian swats Isabela on the arm, her face red. “Not that kind of noise!”

“What’s the difference, sweet thing?” Isabela smirks and kisses Hawke on the cheek. She can’t help it. She has been dying to kiss her face since the moment she saw her this morning. Everything about Marian Hawke is so kissable, from her gorgeous locks of wild hair, to those lips and hands she recalls all over her body the night before.

It’s clear Marian can’t get enough of her which warms a place in Isabela’s heart that she wants to think about but is also afraid of.

Marian grins lopsidedly and rubs her cheek.

“Can we go?” Anders asks with annoyance. He and Merrill have expertly disposed of the evidence to the fight, and lucky for everyone, nobody seems to have noticed. Perhaps this is normal for the Viscount’s mansion? That question is a little frightening to think about.

“Yes,” Marian says to him. She thinks of Anders as a friend, but it’s clear he does not think the same of her. Differences in opinions between the behavior of the Templars and beliefs in regards to Mages has made their relationships rocky at best. She is also keenly aware that he was slighted when she turned him down.

It was a valiant effort, but to anyone with half a watchful eye could gather that Marian has had her eye on Isabela since the day they met. Oh Anders and Varric would joke that Isabela is interested in everyone and not to feel special over it, but they don’t know her the way Marian does or the fact that Isabela has been regularly turning down potential suitors since that day at the Hawke Mansion.

Sex has been frequent when they have had a moment to each other, but not as much Isabela bragged to Sebastian earlier, and each time has been sweeter than the last.

That kiss on the cheek was also telling. And surprising. “I can’t believe you did that,” Marian says as they start toward the exit, rubbing her face.

“What? Kissed you on the cheek? Is that a bad thing?” Isabela asks. It’s clear she’s embarrassed and a little off-put by the question.

“No,” Marian says, stopping. She feels bad about making light of a gesture that obviously meant more to Isabela than she guessed. Giving her an apologetic face, Isabela’s melts into a breathtaking one telling her that she has been forgiven. This time.

A mischievous burn in Isabela’s eyes and body language steal Marian’s breath for a moment, causing Isabela to bite her lip to keep from enjoying it too much. She’s got her. Not that it was hard.

“Before we leave, there is a room we must check. A friend of mine in Lowtown told me of a rare artifact that has been stolen. There’s quite a reward for it if we can find it,” Isabela says.

“Oh?” Marian asks.

“Mhmm...” Isabela says and leads Marian by the hand to a door in the hallway.

“Is this going to take long?” Anders asks, aware Isabela is lying.

“You two run ahead. I’ll meet you at the tavern later...” Hawke says.

Isabela smirks as the others leave and picks the lock to the door. She opens it and drags Marian inside as she closes the door. It’s a storage closet filled with random junk. Mostly rugs, furniture, knickknacks that have no value.

“Rare artifact huh?” Marian asks with incredulous sarcasm.

Isabela grabs her by the edges of her curass and pulls her into a deep, wet, sensual kiss that feels like molten honey. She pushes Hawke against the wall. How terrible the last few days have been, craving her touch and not being able to be near her. Her body aches, her hands swollen with desire as she fumbles with the clasps holding Marian’s armor to her body.

“Okay, so I lied,” Isabela says, still struggling with the clasp.

“No...” Marian breathes and backs Isabela up against a couch table along the far wall. She nuzzles Isabela’s neck and nibbles her neck, relishing in her scent and the way her dark curls feels around her face. Oh how she’s missed this woman. Everything about her is perfect, like a wonderful drug and all she wants is more.

Isabela inhales sharply and pushes herself onto the table, Marian’s lips searing her flesh deliciously as she moved down to her breasts, exposing one and rolling her nipple around in her mouth. “Marian...” she gasps, her eyes rolling back in her head. Even worse, Marian hasn’t stopped there. She’s moving lower, the ties around her corset in her teeth as she pulls it off her chest. When did this happen? How? How does she deserve this woman and the way--

Another sharp inhale as Marian’s lips are on her flesh and moving lower. Isabela’s thighs throb and she has thoroughly soaked through her underthings.

Marian’s breath tickles her from somewhere deep inside, sending a convulsion through her body that can only be expressed verbally through an unintelligible moan. She leans back on her elbows, tilting her hips up. Yes...yes.

Ravenous, Marian nips at Isabela and then dips her head between her thighs. She is soaked through and smells of heady sex. Marian moves Isabela’s bikini to the side with her lips and tongue and gives her a long, licentious kiss.

Isabela moans her name and explodes into Marian’s mouth.

How good she tastes. More.

Isabela's hand is in Hawke’s hair to press her close, but she hasn’t the strength or the wherewithal to make much of an effort. As if she needs to request. Marian pulls her closer and throws her legs around her shoulders. She demands it of herself, lest she do Isabela the disservice of not making up for lost time. She deserves to be cherished in every way, as much as possible. She slips her tongue inside her lover, tasting her as she as she screams loudly, not caring who is on the other side of that door, covering her face in sticky orgasms.

Isabela is nearly on her back, and a puddle in every sense of the word. Whatever liquid was left in her body, Marian has drunk most of it and the rest she is wearing on her face. She laughs out of surprise and pleasure.

“Holy shit, kitten...” Isabela pants. The Marian looks at her is enough to set the entire room on fire. Sweet Maker, there can’t be more.“Come here,” she says, pulling Marian into another kiss, tasting herself. Every fiber of her being wants to strip her fearless warrior and feel her from the inside, hear her moan the way that she made her moan. How she loved that sound. Especially when Marian’s lips were pressed against her ear, breath hot and shaking as she cried for more, deeper, harder, eyes brimming with desire and not just lust.

Marian giggles. “That was fun,” she purrs, leaning her forehead against Isabela’s. Her heart is pounding and so is Isabela’s.

Using Marian to steady herself, Isabela pushes off the table and wobbles a bit. “Remind me to do that again,” she jokes, her face coloring slightly as she begins to do up her dress. A veiled seriousness in her statement isn’t lost on Hawke, but her lover remains silent. She hasn’t fought much since that day at the mansion, but it’s there, brimming underneath the surface and evidenced in the fact that Marian’s electric hands are still on her. What a help, Isabela thinks as she turns around, lifting her hair off her neck so she can help re-do some of the ties in the back.

It’s more of an excuse for Marian to grope her more, which Marian is happy to oblige with. Unable to resist the little curls at the nape of Isabela’s neck, Marian kisses her and draws heavy palms around. She kneads her hips, her stomach burning. She's nowhere near through with Isabela and lets her know by pressing her pelvis against her ass. 

Isabela gasps, melting into her warrior's arms. She realizes Marian wants to bend her over the table and smiles, tilting her head back and kissing her. Every inch of her aches to feel her Marian inside of her, but here isn't the right place. It will take too long to take all this armor off. Right now, Isabela wants Marian all to herself, no threats, for the rest of the day. “You know I want this too,” she breathes. She turns around, grateful for a moment of cool air to calm herself down. She wraps her around Marian’s neck. “Let’s finish this at your place. I want you to fuck me properly.”


End file.
